Doctor's Oral
by femslash-writer
Summary: Prompt: "I could just see Raven say let me show you how good my legs are. and then getting on her knees and pulling down Abby's pants and doing oral on her," Based on the s3 e6. You don't have to see the episode to follow this. Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamic...G!p
**Title** **: Doctor's Oral**

 **Writers** **: femslash-writers and** **MountainLion530**

 **Chapter Ratin g** **: XXX = Kinky Porn**

 **Fandom** **: The 100**

 **Pairing** **: Abby/Raven**

 **Prompt** **(s): "I could just see Raven say let me show you how good my legs are. and then getting on her knees and pulling down Abby's pants and doing oral on her"**

 **Type** **: One-Shot**

 **Warning** **: Femslash, Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamic, Oral Sex, G!p (girl penis)**

 **Beta** **: two writers = twice the betaing power**

 **Summary** **: Prompt: "I could just see Raven say let me show you how good my legs are. and then getting on her knees and pulling down Abby's pants and doing oral on her," Based on the s3 e6. You don't have to see the episode to follow this. Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamic...G!p**

 **Disclaimer** **: We do not own anything. Nothing we write is for profit (although we wish it was). Everything we write is not meant to offend anyone, but if it does, get over it! (Bye Felicias) -Nally**

* * *

Raven sat on the exam table smiling as her girlfriend ran her hands up her leg checking it for pain. The mechanic hadn't felt this good in a long time, and quite frankly all the attention she was receiving at the hands of the beautiful doctor was arousing her. The omega felt smug. Abby didn't believe her when she said Jaha's stone had cured her. Silly alpha didn't know everything. The omega had done this without consulting her, and it had worked.

"How about now, anything?" Abby asked desperately trying to find the flaw in Jaha's cure. Something about this just didn't sit right with her. Mostly she just wanted a reason to be pissed that her mate took an unknown substance without consulting her. Anything could have happened. Raven's body could have rejected the "cure". The mechanic was happy now, but the alpha was sure the feeling wouldn't last.

"Nope, all good." Her smile grew wider. Her leg didn't really work right. She still couldn't run and jump, but she could do a lot of things now. "The pain is gone."

"Your leg still doesn't work," the doctor reminded. She feared her mate would overexert herself. It could be a real problem, and Abby would be left picking up the pieces.

"I know. I just don't hurt anymore."

She went to put back on the brace, but Abby's hands under her chin stopped her. "Hold on," the doctor didn't like that her girlfriend had taken some magic drug. If anything happened to the girl, she'd personally kick Jaha's ass half way across the camp. The alpha in her would not approve of anyone harming her mate. She flashed a light in both of Raven's eyes making sure she wasn't high on any drugs. "Your pupils aren't dilated."

"Jaha gave me the key to the City of Lights, Abby. Not drugs." The doctor looked skeptical, but Raven just kept smiling. She knew her mate wouldn't understand. Maybe if she showed her some benefit of the "cure" the alpha wouldn't be so uptight.

"Let's see what the blood tests say," the doctor was praying nothing was seriously wrong with Raven. If anything was wrong, she wouldn't know what she'd do. Her life was this girl now, and one day the omega would be the mother of her children. If Jaha messed that up, she probably would have thrown him in jail for some trumped up charge. He should have consulted her before giving _her_ omega something. She was the alpha and had final say in things like this.

"I thought you'd be happy for me," Raven pouted. She just wanted Abby to be happy for her. They were a pair and if something good happened to one of them it was only right for the other to happy too.

"I am," Abby sighed. She hated making her mate look sad. She wanted to be supportive. She really did, but when it came to Raven she was just overprotective. Until she was sure the girl was safe, she wouldn't stop searching for answers. "It's just unusual for pain to subside this quickly."

"You know this could be good for both of us." The omega knew how to make her alpha understand. She just had to show her that they could both benefit from the "cure".

"How so?"

"Well I can do this now," Raven said sliding down from the table and onto her knees. She had not been able to kneel in so long that she had forgotten what it was like to be in this position. Her face was level with the alpha's zipper. She looked up meeting the older woman's questioning eyes before smirking and focusing on her task. Her hands deftly worked the buttons of her lover's pants. "You'll like this I promise."

Raven could only hope Alie didn't show up now. The woman had a habit of showing up whenever was least opportune for the omega. It would be super embarrassing having that computer programmed women show up now when she was about to perform fellatio on her mate for the first time.

"What are you...you don't have-" the alpha stuttered as she felt the hot breath of her mate on her semi-erect cock. Raven's own eagerness showed in the way she practically ripped the pants and underwear off the older woman. Abby had gone down on Raven many times preparing the girls tight channel for her large cock, but she had never let the girl return the favor. The ex-chancellor remembered Jack getting her to perform fellatio on him many times. She hated it and found it degrading. She never wanted to subject her mate to the same treatment. She wanted her to feel loved like the beautiful woman Abby saw her as.

Raven had never been that close to the alpha's member before. It looked so much larger when it was so close to her face. She noticed the tip dripped with pre-cum. Apparently her mate was as turned on by this as she was. She looked up noticing that Abby's breaths were coming in ragged gasps and her hands were tightly clenched by her sides. She smirked as she brought her mouth close to "the doctor" as they called the alpha's phallus. As her lips teased the soft flesh along the _the doctor's_ length she felt it twitch in pleasure.

Raven's mouth moved down to _the doctor_ 's tip collecting the pre-cum up in one swipe of her tongue. The omega moaned at the taste. She could live on this stuff if Abby would let her. An alpha's cum had pheromones that made the recipient want more. It was almost a drug, which was meant to make omega's want to milk their alpha's for every last drop. It was a good thing that Abby was an expert at multiple orgasms or she would have a problem keeping up with little randy omega.

The mechanic swirled her tongue around the alpha's tip. Abby's hands couldn't hold back any longer. She had to lace them through the beautiful omega's hair. Her body rocked on its own accord. The pleasure coursed through her body like a lightening bolt. Raven's pussy was definitely nice, but her mouth was so much more. No wonder Jack liked this so much. It was more intense than anything. Much to the alpha's embarrassment the pleasure was just too much for her causing her to cry out as her knot formed at the base of her cock below Raven's lips as her orgasm hit. Ropes of cum spurted out from her penis causing the omega to pull back and cover her face.

The girl was shocked that her alpha had cum within a minute. She never would have thought Abby to be such an easy trigger. Part of her couldn't help but feel proud that she had made the big bad alpha blow her load.

The chancellor's eyes remained closed in embarrassment. She couldn't control herself. She was like a horny teenage boy who couldn't even last more than a few pumps into Raven's mouth. The girl stroked her thigh trying to get her attention. She was forced to look down at the beautiful omega whose face was completely covered in sticky ropes of her cum. Her phallus twitched at the sight. The alpha inside of roared in pleasure at marking the omega as her own even as her face showed shame. "I'm so sorry."

"It just means you wanted this as much as I did." The mechanic ran a hand down her face catching only a stream of the alpha's cum before depositing it in her mouth and humming. Abby felt her cock become semi-hard at the sight. Damn if this omega wasn't going to be the death of her. Her baser instincts screamed for her to take the omega and breed her until she was filled with her seed. A vision of a pregnant Raven flashed before her eyes. The idea of the girl carrying her pups caused her balls and cock to swell with need.

Raven just laughed seeing _the doctor_ standing fully at attention. "Wow babe, had I known that was all it took, I would have blown you ages ago."

Abby groaned in embarrassment, which soon turned into a moan as Raven took the hard _doctor_ back into her mouth. She would see how long the big bag alpha could last when she deep throated her for the first time. At least this time the her mouth would be full of her mate's seed instead of her face. She couldn't wait to taste directly from the source.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Nally - Just going to leave this here, you are welcome. *starts walking away slowly***

 **The Abby and Raven duo are the best in any scenario. Goodbye.. for now :)**

 **Amanda - I saw the episode and immediately imagined this. Nally and I discussed it and decided to make it an alpha/omega story. Hope that was ok with you guys?**

* * *

 **Etceteras:**

 **Find this story on: fanfiction (femslash-writer), Ao3 (MountainLionCommander and Femslash_writer), and tumblr (MountainLionCommander and Femslash-Lovers-Unite).**

 **Follow us on tumblr:** **MountainLionCommander** ** & ****Femslash-Lovers-Unite** **(mostly the 100 femslash on these...so if you're interested you are welcome to follow and/or message us)**

We love when readers share their ideas/prompts with us. We love writing, and we love you guys. Drop us a comment.


End file.
